


假如你有三个老公

by icecellarmeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow
Summary: 一对多/sp预警！！！
Kudos: 35





	假如你有三个老公

**Author's Note:**

> 一对多/sp预警！！！

晨光透过落地窗洒进卧室，男人将另一边的窗帘拉起，转过身来看着依旧熟睡的你，扬起唇轻笑了一声。  
“起床了，阿熙。”男人伸手揉了揉你的头发，语调放得很轻。  
实际上你早在男人拉开窗帘时就已经苏醒，只是懒着身子实在不愿意起，你有三个性格完全不同的爱人，正好今日来叫你起床的是闻箫，他虽然是三兄弟中年龄最长的，却总是温柔心软，对你几乎是百依百顺。  
你知道他向来心软好说话，于是假装迷迷糊糊的拨开了一只眼睛，软着声音道：“箫～好困，不想起～”  
闻箫无奈的冲你笑了笑，伸手点了点你的鼻尖道：“日上三竿了，小懒虫。”  
“可就是困嘛～”撒娇向来对闻箫是最管用的伎俩，你心里打着如意小算盘，想着好不容易不是另外两个恶魔叫你起床，一定要一次性赚回本来。  
“乖，越已经做好了早饭，你再不起小心丞提着家法来揍你。”闻越在三人中排行老二，同你生日只隔了一天，也是和你相处时间最久的人，而闻丞向来原则性很强，虽然小你两岁却一直让你怕的不行。  
“这不是有你嘛。”你终于睁开了眼，朝着男人狡黠地眨了眨眼。  
“真是的，那只许你再赖十分钟的床。”闻箫终是拿你没办法，好脾气的妥协。  
你阴谋得逞地点了点头，心想着有一个十分钟害怕没有下一个下下个吗，刚想闭眼，房门就被突兀的打开。  
“丞？”闻箫坐在床边偏过头，就看到闻丞提着竹条站在门口。  
“阿丞？”你自然也看到了门口的闻丞，还没开口询问他来做什么，就看见了男人手中的竹条。  
不太妙的直觉让你一瞬间警觉起来，你猛的从床上坐起，看着闻箫渐渐逼近。  
闻丞没几步就走到了床边，强烈的求生欲让你掀开被子就蹲到了闻箫身后，扒着男人的肩膀试图寻求庇护。  
“大哥总是这样惯着哥哥。”闻丞在床边站定，明明是在和闻箫说话，目光却死死盯着你不放。  
“也不是什么大事，阿熙和我闹着玩呢。”闻箫脸上依旧挂着温柔的笑，一只手伸到肩膀旁轻轻捏住了你的手好让你安心。  
“次次都这样，仗着大哥好说话。”闻丞目光冷下来，皱着眉头道：“哥哥，你要是真的很困我们不会不要你好好休息，可是你因为想赖床而利用大哥对你的宠爱，这件事我不能纵容。”  
这话说得就有些严重了，你仔细想了想，平日里自己确实只敢对着闻箫提这种要求，心里倒对闻箫生出一丝愧疚感来。  
“说得这么严重干什么，阿熙也起了，先去吃饭，别让越等久了。”闻箫毫不在意地笑了笑，一边打着圆场一边起身替你穿上了鞋。  
“大哥，这事你求情也没用。”闻丞提着竹条，丝毫没有妥协的意思。  
“自己趴到床边，二十下，要我帮你，翻倍。”闻丞将你的枕头挪到床边，下了死命令。  
你本身对闻箫报着愧疚感，此刻又迫于闻丞的积威，心里建设了好几十秒，才磨蹭着趴到床边，捏着自己睡裤的裤沿，想起刚才被闻箫拉开的落地窗窗帘，忽的一下红了脸小声道：“阿丞，窗帘还开着，可不可以……”  
“哥哥，我再给你三秒钟时间。”闻丞明显没有替你拉上窗帘的意思，你红着脸将睡裤连带着内裤一起脱下，趴上枕头后突然感受到屋子里的光线一暗。  
你转过头去，才发现是闻箫替你拉上了窗帘，他们三个罚你向来互相都不会干涉过多，闻箫不能让闻丞减了你的责罚好歹照顾了一下你的自尊心。你舔了舔嘴角，想着要当着闻箫的面受罚，几乎羞得连耳尖都红了起来。  
“咻～啪～”竹条带着破风声落下，沾上你的臀肉很快起了一道红痕，你抓着被单消化着疼痛随后听到身后的人道：“规矩呢？”  
闻丞罚你，需要听到清晰的报数。你将头埋在被子里，闷闷地回了句：“一。”  
“咻～啪～”  
“二。”闻丞的手段向来不好挨，你悄悄攥紧了被单，规规矩矩地报了数。  
“咻～啪～”第三下力道不减地落下，痛感攀升让你逐渐有些难耐，你深吸了一口气接着报出了第三个数字。  
“咻～啪～”  
“呃～四～”四下并排着落在臀上，你忍不住呻吟出声，随后又碍于面子强行忍下。  
“咻～啪～”惩罚还在继续，一下一下极其有规律的沾上你的臀，你绷着神经抗着揍，却伴随着疼痛的不断叠加终于有些难熬了起来。  
“啊呜～十四～”这一下落在肿起红棱的臀峰，你疼的蹬了蹬腿，只觉得屁股都要爆炸了。  
这竹条不过小指粗细，可是敲在臀肉上简直比藤条还要难挨，每一下几乎是要嵌进肉里，打完后还留有余威，传来一阵一阵的疼。偏偏闻丞是个不会放水的，扬起手力道不减地又落了一下。  
“呜～十五～”你屈起腿动了动手想去摸，被闻丞抓住反压在了腰上。  
“咻～啪～”  
“啊～别～”极重的一下落在臀上，你终于忍不住落了泪，双腿蹬得厉害，却被男人一脚抵住不能乱晃。  
“想重来？”闻丞用竹条点了点你的臀，语气平静地提醒道。  
“呜～十……十六……”  
“咻～啪～”  
“啊～丞～”竹条落在大腿根部，疼的你几乎要蹦起来，却被闻丞抓着手按住了腰实在无法动弹，你抽泣着缓了几秒，随后颤颤巍巍的开口道：“十七……”  
“哥哥，最后三下不用报数了。”闻丞将竹条抵在你的臀上，终究还是有些心疼地放了水。  
“咻～啪～咻～啪～咻～啪～”接连着三下明显降低了力道，不过落在通红且带着棱子的臀上还是激起了不小的波澜，你扭了扭腰，终于呜咽着挨完了责罚。  
“好了，阿熙不哭了。”最先来哄你的是闻箫，男人站在一旁看你挨打，好几次想要开口求情又硬生生忍住，此刻打完了便再也站不住了。  
“箫～对不起～”男人的温柔让你想起挨打的原因，你带着哭腔扑到他怀里，抽噎着道歉。  
“没事没事，阿熙不哭了，都要变成小花猫了。”闻箫小心地避开你的伤口抱起你，拍着你的背哄你。  
“哥哥以后要乖乖听话。”闻丞将竹条在空中虚虚慌了几下威胁到。  
你撅着嘴瞪了他一眼，换来闻丞一个纵容的笑，随后被两兄弟哄着上完了药，被闻越抱在怀里喂完了早饭。


End file.
